Charlotte
Charlotte was created in the newborn wars, and is the mate to Peter. Biography Write the first section of your page here. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Physical Appearance Charlotte is described as small and Alice like. She maybe be an inch or two taller then Alice if that, and is really petite, though don't underestimate her. Charlotte as pale porcelain skin the sparkles in the sunlight, and purple bruise like color around her eyes wich are a bright crimson red, black when thirsty. She also has pale blonde hair that in the roleplay is described as reaching her shoulders. (In the books its described as pale blonde. In the movies its short spikey and brown.) As a human Charlotte had grey eyes, and a little darker of a complexion then what she does now. Powers/Abilities Charlotte like other vampires has enhanced speed, strength and senses. A special gift such as Edward, Alice, and Bella and tohers she does not have. = Relationships = Peter Charlotte met Peter during the Newborn wars after she was created by Maria. He was the first person to talk to her, and they bonded quickly after Peter decided she was fun and easy to talk to. After the two became closer Charlotte found herself falling for him. Later they ran from Maria's camp when Peter saved her from being executed at the end of her newborn year. It became apparent when Jasper stayed with them for awhile that she was jealous, and didn't like to share her mates attention at the time. She finds it easier to be away from her mate now though she misses him when they are away from each other, and also finds it easier to share his attention, as long as it isn't to the point of completely ignoring her. Jasper Charlotte didn't care much for Jasper, and when he joined them later on having left Maria's army as well she hadn't trusted him, and despised him for taking Peter's attention form her. She found their relationship to be strained though she tolerated him for the sake of her mate as she knew they were close. When Jasper left she was rather happy. When Jasper came back to visit later on with his mate Alice, Charlotte found it easier to get along with him, and started to come to terms with him. She see's him as a brother in law now, though she still calls him major though its just teasing unless its serious moment. She is also completely loyal to Jasper and his family. Alice Charlotte met Alice the seconded time Jasper came by. She is rather fond of the pixie like woman as the two found they were a lot alike. She found it easier to get along with Alice then she did with Jasper at times. Maria Shilo Renesmee When Charlotte met Renesmee she was surprised at what she discovered. Though she quickly became fond of the child, and had been determined to testify for the Cullen's. = Etymology = The name Charlotte means "Free man" and is used has English, French, and German origins. = Media Portrayal = Charlotte is portrayed by Valarie Curry, who played Charlotte in the Twilight Saga. Category:Vampires Category:Canon Characters Category:Members of the 2014 Rebellion Category:Member of the 2014 Rebellion Category:Nomad